Ninja and Witches
by Brunella Granger
Summary: Hermione di utus oleh Dunia Sihir ke Dunia Ninja. Hermione dengan senang hati menerima hal itu, karena ia ingin move on dari Harry. setelah sampai diDunia Ninja, ia bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Harry, orang itu adalah Kazekage termuda, yaitu Gaara. sahabat Hermionepun mulai tertarik dengan Hokage keenam, Kakashi. bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka?
1. Welcome to Konoha, the Witches!

**Hermione adalah milik mom Jo ( JK Rowling )**

 **Gaara dan yang lain adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **maaf dengan typo(s) yang bertebaran, cerita yang ga nyambung, atau yang terlalu berbelit belit**

* * *

 _ **Hermione Time**_

* * *

" Hermione-sama, anda sedang membaca apa? " tanya Hinata sambil duduk disamping Hermione. Ia membawa dua cangkir teh hijau dan setoples kue.

" eh, Hinata-san, hehehe, ga kok, Cuma lagi baca buku Tokoh – Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat yang tadi kau pinjamkan. Ternyata, Hokage itu sangat kuat ya? Anda juga Hinata-san " kata Hermione.

" hahaha, ga kok, yang kuat itu Naruto-kun, bukan saya. Dia itu, dari kecil memang sudah kuat. " tawa Hinata sambil mengenang masa kecilnya dulu.

" mmm, Hinata-san? Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? "

" apa saja boleh Hermione-sama, anda adalah tamu kami. " Hinata tersenyum melihat Hermione.

" Hinata-san tak usah kaku. anggap saja kita sudah saling kenal lama, hehehe. " tawa Hermione.

" ok deh, Hermione-san. Ayo diminum tehnya Hermione " Hinata memberikan segelas teh ke Hermione. Baru saja Hinata meminum seteguk, tiba – tiba Himawari datang, mukanya sedikit memerah.

" okaa-san, masa onii-chan menggelitikiku lagi… " Himawari menggelembungkan pipinya. Hermione yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Himawari. Himawari yang baru melihat Hermione hanya melihat bingung. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya – tanya siapa Hermione, .

" okaa-san, siapa Bibi ini? Hima baru pertama kali melihatnya… " tanya Himawari dengan polosnya.

" Hima, ini Bibi Hermione, dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Dia adalah, emm, teman jauhnya otou-sama mu. Bibi Hermione juga mengajak temannya, tapi temannya sedang jalan - jalan dan tidur" Hinata sepertinya tak mau memberi tau Himawari tentang latar belakang Hermione yang sebenarnya seorang penyihir. Ini bisa bahaya.

" Her-Mi-O-Ne? Herr-Mo-I-Ne? " Himawari mencoba menyebutkan nama Hermione namun tampaknya, nama Hermione terlalu susah untuk ia ucapkan. Hermione hanya tersenyum melihat susahnya Himawari melafalkan namanya. Hinata adalah satu – satu nya orang dikonoha yang bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar dengan langsung. ( bahkan Narutopun salah menyebutkannya )

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chavaly, Rendsy, dan Hermione akhirnya tiba diKonoha, tentunya dengan kawalan para ANBU. Mereka disambut hangat oleh Hokage ketujuh, yaitu Naruto.

" yeahh! Selamat diKonoha, para penyihir! Hey! Kenapa kau memakai masker? Lama – lama kau terlihat seperti Kakashi-sensei saja " Naruto terlihat bersemangat menyambut mereka. Namun ia juga terlihat cemberut melihat Chavaly. Chavaly mengingatkannya saat ia mencoba melihat muka gurunya, Kakashi.

" maaf sebelumnya Hokage-sama, sepertinya saya harus memperkenalkan diri kami dulu. Saya Hermione Jean Granger, anda bisa memanggil saya Hermione. Yang satu – satunya pria itu, namanya Rendsy Meshach Cetta, panggil saja Rendsy. Dan, wanita yang memakai masker dan kaca mata itu, namanya Chavaly Kakessy Hatheky. Ia selalu memakai masker Hokage-sama. Hanya sedikit yang pernah melihat wajahnya. Ya, Hokage-sama, saya pernah melihat wajahnya. Tak usah terkejut Hokage-sama, saya memang bisa membaca pikiran. Hanya saya dan Chavaly yang bisa disini, namun, penyihir yang lain juga ada yang bisa, tentunya dengan latihan yang keras dan yang memang ada bakat. " jelas Hermione panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang terlihat terkejut.

" ok deh, eh siapa nama lengkap Si Wanita Masker Mirip Kakashi-sensei itu? Her-Moi-Nee? " tanya Naruto. Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa orang asing tak bisa melafalkan namanya. Padahal Harry dan Ron bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar sejak pertama kali bertemu.

" eh, heyhey! Aku sudah punya istri, bahkan dua anak, tak usah menatap curiga kepadaku… " ujar Naruto kesal karena ia mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Chavaly.

" nama saya Chavaly Kakessy Hatheky. Ada masalah, Hokage-sama? " Chavaly memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

" Kakessy Hatheky?! Heyhey! Kenapa namamu mirip dengan Kakashi-sensei?! " teriak Naruto. Tiba – tiba Shizune dan Shikamaru masuk karena ia mendengar Naruto berteriak.

" Naruto Baka! Jangan berteriak Baka! Nanti orang – orang akan mengira sesuatu terjadi pada Hokage mereka! " Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto, kemudian dia menjitak Naruto ( lebih tepatnya memukul ) seperti yang dulu Sakura sering lakukan kepada Naruto. Hermione yang melihat hal tersebut terlihat terkejut, seorang Hokage, dijitak oleh bawahannya? Hal itu sangatlah tidak sopan!. Sedangkan Chavaly yang tergolong orang yang jarang tertawa, kali ini ia malah tertawa lepas. Narutopun hanya tertawa dan nyengir bodoh untuk menanggapi jitakan sahabat baiknya itu.

" Shikamaru! Terima kasih kau telah mengingatkanku tentang Sakura-chan! Aku sudah lama tak berkunjung ke rumahnya! " Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Hermione bingung, bagaimana bisa, seorang Hokage hanya tertawa saat bawahannya menjitak dirinya. Satu hal yang dapat Hermione simpulkan tentang orang ini diawal pertemuannya, orang ini, orang yang penuh kejutan! Kadang ia bisa serius, kadang ia… tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

" Hokage- sama, apa yang anda maksud, bahwa nama Chavaly mirip dengan senseimu? " tanya Rendsy.

" ya! Nama Si Wanita Masker Mirip Kakashi-sensei itu sangat mirip dengan nama Kakashi-sensei. Namanya Chavaly Kakessy Hatheky. Kakessy mirip Kakashi, trus Hatheky mirip Hatake. Miripkan? Gaya mereka juga mirip. Kau ada hubungan ya sama Kakashi-sensei? Ah! Mungkin saja kau adalah saudara, atau bahkan… " Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia juga tersenyum jahil. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, jika selama ini senseinya memang mempunyai seorang 'kekasih'.

" dengar Hokage-sama, saya tidak mengenal sensei anda itu, apalagi mempunyai hubungan asmara dengannya. Saya baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki diDunia Ninja ini beberapa hari yang lalu. "

" _nada suara Chavaly mulai berubah. Chavaly jarang seperti ini. Hokage ini benar – benar… ah, aku tak tau bagaimana menggambarkannya. Sungguh. " batin Hermione._ Hermione pusing memikirkan kata yang pas untuk Hokage ini.

" Hokage-sama, selama kami disini, kami nanti akan tinggal dimana? "Rendsy bertanya dengan muka mengantuk.

" kalian akan tinggal dirumah Hokage untuk sementara waktu " Shizune menjawab pertanyaan Chavaly.

"Arigato gozaimashita " ucap Hermione.

" mari saya antar anda kerumah Naruto. Kalian pasti sudah lelah, kalian butuh istirahat " ajak Shikamaru. Ia sudah mendahului yang lain dan sudah berada diluar ruangan Hokage.

" ayo, Chalavy, Rendsy. Arigato Hokage-sama " ucap Hermione. Hermione, Chalavy dan Rendsy membungkuk hormat kepada Hokage ( Naruto ).

Kemudian, Shikamaru mengantar Hermione, Chavaly dan Rendsy kerumah Naruto. Diperjalanan, Hermione dan Chavaly melihat – lihat pemandangan sekitar. Sedangkan Rendsy… ia sibuk menggerutu.

" kenapa harus aku yang diikutkan bersama kalian hah? Kenapa tidak Harry atau Draco? " Rendsy menguap bosan. Sebenarnya Rendsy sedikit dipaksa untuk ikut menemani Hermione dan Chavaly.

" sudahlah Rendsy, jangan mengeluh terus. Aku tau kau rindu pada- " tiba – tiba Rendsy sudah memotong ucapan Hermione.

" aku tak rindu dengan dia Hermione! Hanya saja, keadaan disini sangat berbeda jauh dengan di negri kita… aku tak tau butuh berapa lama untuk menyesuaikan diri disini " potong Rendsy.

" ini rumah Hokage itu. " Shikamaru berhenti dirumah Naruto. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu . setelah diketuk tiga kali keluarlah Hinata. Pipi Rendsy sedikit memerah. Hermione tau alasannya, wanita ini, adalah wanita yang sempurna!

" Hinata-chan, aku tak tau apa Naruto sudah memberi tau mu tentang tiga utusan dunia sihir ini- " ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh Hinata.

" ah, Shikamaru-kun, aku sudah tau. Arigato sudah mengantar mereka. "

" oke, " Shikamaru kemudian pergi dengan cepat.

" sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Hermione Jean Granger, kau bisa memanggilku Hermione. Pria itu, namanya Rendsy Meshach Cetta, panggil saja Rendsy. Wanita yang memakai masker dan berkacamata itu, namanya Chavaly Kakessy Hatheky, panggil saja Chavaly. " Hermione memperkenalkan dirinya dan Chavaly dan Rendsy kepada Hinata. Hermione merasa sedikit canggung didekat istri Hokage itu. Namun disisi lain, Hermione juga merasa sangat nyaman didekatnya.

" nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Selamat datang dirumah saya, Hermione-sama " Hinata juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Wanita ini sepertinya pintar ( lebih pintar dari suaminya yang dipanggil Baka = bodoh ), ia bisa menyebutkan nama Hermione dengan betul. Hermione bertambah nyaman. Sepertinya ia akan menemukan teman yang cocok dengan cepat disini.

" Hermione, aku jalan – jalan dulu ya? Bye! " Chavaly mengangkat satu tangannya keatas, ia selalu melakukan salam perpisahan atau pertemuan seperti itu. Hermione hanya menghelakan nafas melihat teman akrabnya itu.

" huaahh, aku akan tidur dulu. Hinata-sama, dimana kamarku? " Rendsy menguap. Hermione mengirimkan tatapan mautnya kepada Rendsy yang sangatlah tidak sopan itu. Rendsy yang sedang menguap, airmatanya mengumpul, jadi ia tak tau kalau Hermione sedang menatap tajam kepadanya.

" baiklah, akan saya antar. Mari "

Akhirnya Hermione mendapatkan kamarnya. Ia akan tidur berdua dengan Chavaly. Sebelum Rendsy masuk kekamarnya, Hermione telah memberikan barang – barang Rendsy yang selama perjalanan ia simpan di dalam tas manik kecilnya. Hinata yang sudah tau mereka penyihir, hanya tersenyum. Saat ini dia tengah merapikan buku – buku bacaan 'ringan'nya. Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione, kemudian Hermione membukakan pintu. Dihadapannya, tampak Hinata sedang tersenyum.

" ada yang bisa saya bantu Hermione-sama? " tanya Hinata sambil melihat Hermione yang kelelahan mengeluarkan semua buku – bukunya.

" ah, Hermione-sama terlihat capek, biar saya saja. Hermione-sama istirahat saja. "

" tidak, tidak. Biar aku sendiri saja Hinata-san. Aku tak mau merepotkan " Hermione tersenyum kepada Hinata.

" tidak apa – apa Hermione-sama. Melihat buku yang anda bawa sebanyak ini, apakah anda suka membaca buku? "

" buku adalah sahabat sejatiku, Hinata-san."

" anda suka baca buku sejarah Hermione-sama? Saya dan suami saya mempunyai banyak buku sejarah. Terutama Sejarah Perang Shinobi Keempat. Kalau anda mau baca, saya juga akan meminjamkan Buku – Buku Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat, yang merupakan sahabat – sahabat dan musuh – musuh dari suamiku… "

" buku Sejarah? Tentu aku menyukainya. Buku favoritku adalah Sejarah Hogwarts. Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihirku. Ini bukunya. Kita tukaran aja? Aku juga akan pinjamkan buku Sejarah Perang Sihir Kedua. " Hermione terlihat bersemangat, ia melihatkan buku Sejarah Hogwarts dan buku Sejarah Perang Sihir Kedua

" baiklah Hermione-sama, akan saya ambil bukunya. Tunggu sebentar. " Hinata pergi keperpustakaan kecilnya untuk mengambil buku – buku yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian Hermione.

" buku – buku ini, akan memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk merapikannya. Aku akan menggunakan sihir saja " kemudian Hermione menggunakan sihirnya untuk merapikan buku – buku tersebut hingga menjadi rapi, tidak seperti tadi yang berantakan setelah dikeluarkan secara 'paksa' dari tas manik Hermione.

Kemudian Hinata kembali masuk kekamar Hermione. Ia menyerahkan buku – buku yang menarik. Diantaranya, ada buku Sejarah Konoha, Tokoh – Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat, dan Sejarah Perang Shinobi keempat.

" arigato, Hinata-san. Sepertinya bukunya bagus – bagus, hehehe " Hinata hanya tersenyum senang.

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

 _ **Chavaly Time**_

* * *

Chavaly duduk didepan patung para Hokage. Ia melihat Hokage ke enam yang memakai masker, sepertinya. Mungkin Hokage keenam merupakan senseinya Hokage ketujuh. Trus, kenapa namanya mirip dengan namanya?

" hei Guy, lihat, itu patungku, hahaha " tawa seseorang yang duduk didepan kursi roda.

" bahkan untuk kepentingan desa pun, kau tak mau membuka masker mu ya? Hahaha " tawa seseorang yang berada dikursi roda.

" _DEG! "_

Chavaly menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, disitu Kakashi sedang memejamkan mata dan Guy yang duduk di kursi roda.

" _mungkinkah, dia Hokage keenam itu? Guru Hokage ketujuh?"_

Tanpa Chavaly sadari, mukanya memerah. Ia… ia tak bisa…

" Kakashi, dia mirip denganmu! Hahaha, tapi dia wanita " Guy melihat Chavaly.

" hm? Siapa yang kau maksud Guy? "

" buka matamu Kakashi! " saat Kakashi membuka matanya, Chavaly melihat kearah Kakashi. Mereka bertatapan… akhirnya, pipi mereka berdua memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kakashi langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sikapnyapun langsung berubah seperti biasa.

" hahaha! Baru pertama kali aku melihat Kakashi seperti ini! Kau hebat, nona…? "

" Chavaly " Chavaly tak berani menatap mata Kakashi lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

" hehh? Namamu sangat tak wajar nona? Kau bukan orang sini kan? " Guy menatap curiga kepada Chavaly.

" saya dan teman – teman saya merupakan tamu Hokage ke tujuh " Chavaly menunjuk patung Naruto.

" apakah anda, yang memakai masker adalah senseinya Hokage ketujuh dan merupakan Hokage keenam? " akhirnya Chavaly berani melihat Kakashi, walau tak tak langsung di mata.

" kau juga memakai masker, Chavaly-san " ucap Guy bete.

" ehem, ya, aku Kakashi merupakan guru Naruto alias Hokage ke tujuh dan aku memang Hokage keenam. " sikap Kakashi sudah kembali ke semula.

" _Kakashi! Kakessy, ah ya, ternyata Hokage ketujuh itu benar. Namaku, dengan namanya mirip. " pikir Chavaly._

" senang bertemu denganmu Hokage-sama. aku pamit, Kakashi-sama dan Alis Tebal " kemudian Chavaly ber-Apparate. Guy yang dipanggil Alis Tebal hanya mengangguk bosan.

" kau kenal dia Kakashi? Dia memakai masker yang sama denganmu. "

" tidak. "

" gadis yang menarik. " setelah Guy mengatakan itu, Kakashi seperti ingin marah kepada Guy. Namun ia bisa menahannya. Karena, kenapa ia bisa marah?

" Guy, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore " kakashi mendorong kursi roda Guy untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

 _ **Gaara Time**_

* * *

" sudah lama kita tak mengunjungi Temari kan, Kankurou? " Gaara melihat kalender. Kemudian ia menatap jam yang menunjukkan jam 7 pagi.

" ya Gaara. Apakah kita akan mengunjunginya? " Kankurou melihat Gaara yang mengangguk.

" ayo , kita mulai pergi. Tanpa pengawalan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau juga ikut. Hanya kita berdua. Kita akan menemui saudara, bukan kunjungan Kazekage ke Konoha, tapi mungkin aku akan menemui Naruto. Aku akan datang sebagai Gaara. "

" baiklah, Gaara adikku " Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang mungkin tak terlihat oleh Kankuro. Gaara sangat menyukai saat ia dianggap adik oleh Kankurou dan Temari.

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai pergi dengan sangat cepat ke Konoha.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi Time**_

* * *

" Naruto! " Kakashi beteriak keras. Kakashi mendobrak pintu ruangan Hokage yang dulu menjadi ruangannya.

" Kakashi-sensei! " Naruto juga berteriak dengan tak kalah keras.

" BAKA! Sudah kubilang, jangan berteriak, Naruto-Baka! " kembali Naruto dijitak oleh tangan kanannya, yang hanya ia balas ( lagi ) dengan cengiran bodoh khas Naruto.

" Naruto, siapa wanita bermasker dan berkacamata itu? Kenapa ia berpakaian mirip denganku? " tanya Kakashi.

" heii? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kakashi-sensei. Kau ini aneh sekali… sensei… kenapa kau begitu peduli? "

" _betul kau Naruto! Kenapa aku peduli?ahh!"_ kemudian Kakashi pergi keluar. Naruto, Shizune, dan Shikamaru hanya menatap bingung kepergian Kakashi.

" a..ada apa dengan Kakashi-sensei? " Naruto masih melongo.

" Baka! Dia pergi keluar Naruto-Baka! "

" aku juga tau itu Shikamaru! " Naruto sekarang memakai 'muka kesalnya'.

" aku akan pulang, sudah sore, " Naruto keluar untuk pulang.

" apa aku berlebihan terhadapnya, Shizune? Aku merasa bersalah… "

" aku tak tau, Shikamaru… aku rasa kau harus minta maaf padanya. "

" ya, nanti malam, aku akan menyampaikan permintaan maafku "

" keputusan yang bijak, Shikamaru "

* * *

 _ **Hermione Time**_

* * *

Shikamaru, Temari dan Shikadai datang kerumah Naruto pada malam harinya. Shikamarulah yang mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Ternyata Boruto yang membukakan pintu.

" Shikadai! Kenapa kau datang kerumahku? " tanya Boruto.

" aku tidak punya alasan kenapa, tapi ayahku memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya " jawab Shikadai datar.

" mana ayahmu? Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya " tanya Temari.

" ayah ada didalam, silahkan masuk bibi Temari "

" kau tak mengajak kami berdua eh? " Shikamaru menatap datar Boruto.

" baik, baik, ayo masuk! "

" dasar, kau memang anaknya Naruto! " Shikamaru dan Shikadai masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto. Boruto kemudian memanggil Naruto diruang keluarga. Diruang keluarga hanya ada Naruto, Hinata, Hermione dan Chavaly. Rendsy sedang berada dikamarnya. Entah sedang tertidur atau membayangkan pacar yang ditinggalkannya.

" otou-san, ada paman Shikamaru, Shikadai, dan Bibi Temari. Paman mencarimu " Boruto kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

" kenapa ya Shikamaru datang kesini, Hinata-chan? Tumben sekali. " Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, ajak saja Temari-chan untuk kesini. Ajak juga Shikadai untuk bermain dengan Boruto. Aku akan membuat teh hijau dulu. " Hinata sudah sedikit beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika Hermione menghentikannya.

" biar aku bawa kesini saja barang – barangnya. Accio! " Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan seluruh bahan – bahan untuk membuat teh hijau sudah sampai didepan mereka.

Himawari sudah tertidur, dia lelah digelitiki terus oleh onii-channya. Sedangkan Boruto sudah mengetahui bahwa Hermione dan teman – temannya adalah penyihir karena keteledoran Rendsy. Ia tidur pulas, sampai ia tak tau bahwa tongkat sihirnya sudah dimainkan oleh Boruto yang mengakibatkan ledakan, membuat Hermione dengan cepat mengembalikan kamar tersebut seperti semula. Boruto telah berjanji tidak akan membocorkan rahasia bahwa Hermione adalah penyihir kepada teman- temannya.

" Arigato, Hermione-san " Hinata melemparkan senyuman termanisnya untuk Hermione yang juga dibalas senyum yang manis juga.

Setelah Hinata selesai membuat teh hijau, Hermione langsung mengembalikan peralatan dapur itu.

" biar aku saja yang bawa Hinta. Akan aku ajak juga Temari dan Shikadai kesini. "

" arigato " Hermione hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia membawa dua cangkir teh keruang tamu.

" silahkan diminum tehnya. Temari-san, ayo masuk kedalam, Hinata-san sudah menunggumu. Shikadai, ayo masuk juga, mari bermain dengan Boruto-kun " Shikadai dan Temari terkejut melihat Hermione. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat Hermione. Namun Shikamaru mengangguk meyakinkan Temari untuk mengikuti Hermione kedalam.

Setelah sampai keruang keluarga, Shikadai langsung diajak bermain di kamarnya Boruto. Sedangkan Chavaly, Hinata, Hermione dan Temari duduk disofa yang tadi diciptakan Hermione.

" Temari-san, perkenalkan, namaku Hermione Granger. Aku adalah tamu Hokage-sama. " Hermione memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Temari. Chavaly yang sedang membaca buku Sejarah Konoha juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

" nama saya Chavaly Hatheky. Didalam kamar juga ada teman kami, Rendsy. " Chavaly menunjuk kamar Rendsy. Kemudian ia sibuk lagi membaca.

" namaku Temari. Kalian semua perempuan? "

" AKU LAKI – LAKI! " teriak Rendsy dari kamarnya.

" namamu mirip dengan perempuan sih " Temari menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

" SUARAMU MIRIP LAKI – LAKI! " empat buah sudut siku – siku kemudian muncul di atas alis Temari.

" gomen Temari-san. Rendsy itu memang menyebalkan. "

" APA KAU BILANG HERMIONE! "

" DIAM RENDSY! " rambut Hermione terasa terbang, itu adalah tanda ia sudah mulai marah. Chavaly hanya diam melihat Hermione, ia tak mau terlibat dengan Hermione yang 'rambutnya telah terasa terbang'. Rendsypun diam karena mendengar 'bentak'an Hermione.

" Temari-chan, ini minumannya. Semoga bisa menenangkanmu " Hinata memberikan segelas teh hijau kepada Temari.

" arigato, Hinata-chan. " Temari kemudian meminum teh hijau tersebut.

" rasanya masih sama seperti dulu Hinata, aku selalu menyukai teh buatanmu. " Temari tersenyum. Rona merah muda muncul dipipi Hinata.

" Chavaly, kau suka boneka bukan? " tanya Hermione kepada Chavaly. Chavaly hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Temari-san, adikmu, Kankurou merupakan pengendali Boneka, kan? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sudah ada istri sekarang? Kali aja Chavaly cocok dengan dia " setelah menyatakan hal tersebut. Hermione mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Chavaly.

" kalian mengetahuinya? " Temari terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan macam itu.

" tentu saja. Aku telah membaca buku Tokoh – Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat. Dan tadi terhenti baru sampai yang Kankurou. "

" tapi, buku itukan tebal sekali. Kau sudah sampai yang Kankurou? " buku Tokoh – Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat itu memang sangat tebal. Biografi Naruto saja sudah lebih dari 100 halaman.

" yayayaya, aku bisa membaca dengan cepat, Temari-san. Aku dari kecil sudah sering membaca buku – buku yang tebal. Buku ini, bukan masalah bagiku "

" kau sudah punya suami Hermione? Siapa tau kau cocok dengan adikku. Kalian sama – sama menyukai buku. " Temari tersenyum melihat Hermione. Mata Hermione membulat dan membesar mendengar saran itu. Dia cepat – cepat membuka buku Tokoh – Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat dan melihat kembali wajah Kankurou. Lalu ia kembali melihat Temari yang masih tersenyum.

" heh? Temari-san, aku rasa aku masih ingin sendiri deh. haha " Hermione tertawa canggung. Ia tak menyukai Kankurou. Namun sepertinya Kankurou lelaki yang baik. Namun, ia masih tak bisa menyukai dalam arti yang khusus kepada Kankurou. Ia masih menyimpan rasa pada Harry. Namun, Harry sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Luna. Karena itu, Hermione mengusulkan supaya ia menjadi utusan Dunia Sihir untuk Dunia Ninja.

" bukan adikku yang Kankurou. Tapi, Gaara "

" Gaara? " Hermione pernah membaca di biografi, bahwa Temari mempunyai dua adik, Kankuro dan Gaara.

" Gaara? Aku belum membaca biografinya. Sebentar. Biar aku baca. " Hermione membaca dengan serius. Sedangkan Hinata dengan Temari asyik mengobrol.

" _Sabaku Gaara. Inikah orangnya? "_ Hermione melihat foto Gaara dulu. Tiba – tiba jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat.

" _kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah. Kenapa?! "_

" adikmu yang ini, Temari-san " Hermione memperlihatkan foto Gaara kepada Temari. Semua orang diruangan itu melihat foto Gaara.

" aku rasa rambutnya sudah berubah, Hermione-san. "

 _Pria itu, rambutnya sudah berubah? Rambut itu cocok untuknya. Dan dia, diumur belasan tahun sudah menjadi Kazekage. Lelaki ini pernah menjadi Jinchuriki, seperti Hokage. Aku tak percaya, dengan wajah yang indah itu, ia masih 'menjomblo' sampai sekarang. Hey! Apa yang aku pikirkan. Wajah, apa aku tadi mau bilang kalau ia tampan? Aku,.. pesonanya.._

* * *

 _Like ya like shooting stars_

 _And I know, I know_

 _He's gotta be out there, out there_

 _I know, I know, He's gotta be_

 _Maybe I just let you walk by_

 _He's anything but typical_

 _No matter what she's looking at the bright side_

 _And why, I haven't met you_

 _( My Kind Of Perfect – David Archuleta )_

* * *

 **maaf kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih banyak yang salah * menunduk lesu ***

 **kalau ada yang salah atau yang ga dimengerti, tolong dikasih tau ya.**


	2. The First Time

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan yang lain : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Harry, Hermione dan yang lain : JK. Rowling.**

 **.**

 **OC : Rendsy Meshach Cetta dan Chavaly Kakessy Hatheky.**

 **.**

 **Warning : typo(s), jalan cerita yang ga jelas dan ga nyambung, dan lain - lain.**

 **A/N =  
** gomen, gomen karena updatenya lama. ini karena ukk yang membuat aku stress dan ga bisa buat kelanjutannya. ok, langsung ke ceritanya. ^o^

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

" ada apa Shikamaru? tumben sekali kau datang ke sini " tanya Naruto sambil duduk didepan Shikamaru.

" aku, mau minta maaf karena tadi aku memanggilmu bodoh… "

" heh? " Naruto kembali memasang 'muka bodoh'nya.

" maaf, karena tadi aku memanggilmu bodoh, Naruto. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan Ramen Ichiraku " Mata Naruto langsung membesar senang saat mendengar Ramen Ichiraku.

" kau serius, Shikamaru? " Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

" tapi, apa kita bawa juga anak – anak? " tanya Shikamaru.

" tidak usah. Rendsy ada dikamarnya. Aku yakin ia tak akan mau ikut. Aku akan minta ia untuk menjaga anak – anak. " Naruto kemudian pergi kekamar Rendsy.

" Rendsy, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? " Naruto kini telah berada didepan kamar Rendsy. Kemudian Rendsy keluar dengan raut muka mengantuk.

" ada apa, Nanadaime-sama? "

" kau mau ikut kami makan Ramen keluar? "

" aku tidak ikut. " Rendsy menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" baiklah, kalau begitu, tolong jaga anak – anak ya? "

" he-eh. " Rendsy menguap, membuat Naruto ragu apakah orang ini bisa diandalkan.

" arigato gozaimashita. "

Naruto kemudian pergi kekamar Boruto yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Shikadai yang terlihat bosan.

" Bolt, otou-chan dan yang lain akan makan Ramen Ichiraku. Kau, Shikadai, Rendsy, dan Hima tolong jaga rumah ya. " Naruto mengelus kepala anak sulungnya itu, membuat Shikadai yang melihat hal itu hanya mendecak bosan.

" tou-chan! Aku ikut! "

" kau jaga Himawari saja, nanti ayah bawakan Ramen yang banyak untukmu dan Shikadai, ok? " Naruto mencoba untuk membujuk anaknya yang sedang memasang muka 'kesal'nya itu.

" janji?! "

" janji! " Shikadai hanya melihat tingkah anak-bapak itu dengan bosan dan sesekali menguap bosan.

Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar Boruto dan pergi keruang keluarga dimana Hinata dan yang lain sedang terdiam melihat foto Gaara.

 **.**

' _Gaara itu pesonanya… '_ batin Hermione.

' _adikku dulu ternyata orang yang tampan eh? '_ batin Temari.

' _Gaara-kun… '_ batin Hinata.

' … … … ' Batin Chavaly.

" Temari-chan, Her-moi-nee-chan, Chavaly-chan dan Hinata-chan, ayo kita pergi makan Ramen Ichiraku. Shikamaru yang mengajak. Hey! Kalian sedang melihat foto siapa? " Naruto kemudian mengambil foto tersebut yang membuat empat orang wanita yang sedang melihat foto tersebut hanya mendelik marah kepada Naruto.

" ada apa dengan Gaara heh? Kenapa kalian melihatnya dengan serius begitu sampai tak menyadari aku sudah di depan kalian, bahkan kau juga, Hinata-chan. " Naruto memajukan bibir sehingga ia tampak konyol. Itu tanda ia sedang 'mengambek' kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk.

" go-gomen, Naruto-kun, aku hanya melamun mengingat waktu kecil dulu "

" Chavaly! Kenapa kau memakai Occlumency, disini yang bisa membaca pikiranmu hanya aku, Chavaly. "

" pikiranku adalah _privacy_ ku, Mione. " Chavaly menatap bosan Hermione. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap bingung mereka berdua.

" Nanadaime-sama, tampaknya anda masih susah menyebutkan nama saya. Kalau begitu panggil saya Hermy saja. "

" ok, Hermy-chan! kau juga, panggil aku Nanadaime atau Naruto-kun saja. ayo kita pergi! " ajak Naruto memecahkan keheningan akibat perkataan Hermione yang tak mereka mengerti. Keempat wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian pergi ketempat Ramen Ichiraku.

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan dengan perginya rombongan Hermione dan yang lain dari rumah Naruto, Gaara dan Kankurou sampai di Konoha, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Mereka berdua segera pergi kerumah kakak tertua mereka. Setelah sampai didepan rumah Temari, mereka melihat keadaan rumah yang kosong.

" dimana Temari? Apa kita tunggu saja, Gaara? " Kankurou menghela nafas sambil duduk diteras rumah Temari dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Gaara hanya bersandar pada pintu dengan gaya 'cool' khas Gaara.

" hei! Apa kalian mencari Temari-chan? " tiba – tiba Gaara dan Kankurou dikejutkan oleh suara perempuan tua yang berada dirumah didepan mereka.

" oh, ternyata kau, Kankurou-san dan Kazekage-sama. Pasti kalian mencari Temari-chan bukan? " perempuan tua itu membungkuk hormat kepada Gaara.

" ah, Bibi Ayaka bukan? Lama tak bertemu. Temari-chan kemana Bi? " tanya Kankurou.

" Temari-chan, Shikamaru-kun dan Shikadai-kun pergi kerumah Nanadaime-sama. "

" arigato, Ayaka ba-san " perempuan yang dipanggil Bibi Ayaka itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Kankurou.

" Kankurou, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Naruto " Gaara mengajak Kankurou untuk pergi.

" ayo. "

Dengan cepat mereka berdua sampai dirumah Naruto. Kankurou segera mengetuk pintu rumah yang berwarna lavender lembut tersebut. Dan akhirnya yang keluar adalah Boruto lagi.

" hey kau, Naruto kecil, mana otou-chanmu? Mana Temari nee-chan dan Shikamaru? " Kankurou melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, namun ia tak melihat siapapun kecuali Shikadai yang dengan lambatnya jalan kearah mereka.

" yo, Kankurou ji-chan dan Gaara ji-san. Kalian mencari okaa-san? Okaa-san, otou-chan, Nanadaime, Hinata ba-chan, Bibi Hermione dan Bibi Chavaly pergi kemakan Ramen Ichiraku. Barusan saja mereka pergi. " Shikadai menguap kembali.

" siapa Her-mii-ne dan Chavaly itu? " Kankurou bertanya bingung. Sedangkan Gaara sibuk dengan pikirannya yang abstrak alias tak akan mudah dimengerti oleh ninja dan penyihir biasa(?).

" mereka tamu jauh otou-chan, kalian mau menyusul mereka kan? Soalnya aku tak akan bisa menjamu kalian, Si Rendsy itu pasti sudah tertidur sekarang ini, oh, Rendsy merupakan salah satu teman Bibi Chavaly dan Bibi Herm-ii-oni. Jadi tolong bilang dengan otou-chan, jangan lupa dengan ramen milikku dan Shikadai. "

" iya, iya. Tenang Naruto kecil, akan kami bilang dengan Naruto. Ayo Gaara, kita susul mereka. Aku rasa, aku masih ingat dimana Ramen Ichiraku itu. " kemudian Kankurou dan Gaara segera pergi menyusul rombongan Naruto.

 **.**

Diperjalanan, Hermione, Temari, Hinata asyik mengobrol, sedangkan Chavaly masih setia dengan bukunya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Ramen Ichiraku. Dan mereka langsung memesan Ramen. Saat mereka baru mulai makan, tiba – tiba Gaara dan Kankurou datang mengagetkan mereka.

" Gaara! Kankurou! Kenapa kalian disini? " Naruto setengah berteriak melihat Gaara dan Kankurou.

Naruto segera berdiri dan berlari memeluk Gaara dan mengacuhkan Kankurou. Semua yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk langsung segera melihat kebelakang mereka, Temari yang melihat salah satu adiknya diacuhkan oleh Naruto, langsung memeluk Kankurou. Shikamaru juga berdiri menyambut adik –adik iparnya itu. Hinata dan Chavaly hanya melirik sekilas dan langsung melanjutkan makan Ramen mereka. Hermione? Sepertinya Hermione telah seperti terkena mantra stupefy, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sosok Kazekage termuda kita, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia membicarakan lelaki ini, dan sekarang ia telah ada dihadapan Hermione? Sebuah kebetulan yang tidak bisa ia percaya. Gaara tersenyum kepada mereka semua, termasuk Hermione. Saat Gaara tersenyum kepadanya, Hermione langsung bersikap seperti biasa, walau hatinya sekarang berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

" kami ingin mengunjungi Temari. "

Suara Kazekage itu sedikit familiar ditelinga Hermione, Harry! Suaranya, mirip dengan suara Harry! Demi Merlin! Disaat aku ingin lepas dari Harry, kenapa malah aku bertemu dengan orang yang suaranya mirip Harry!

" kau berbicara dengan dingin seperti dulu Gaara, apa karena disini ada orang lain? Ah ya, mereka tamuku, Gaara, ayo kita makan! " Naruto kemudian duduk ditempatnya semula.

* * *

" hey Naruto! Kau tak menyapa atau sekedar memelukku?! Teganya teganya teganyaaa~ " Kankurou menangis dipojokan/?

" idiihh, najis gue meluk elu, emang lu pikir gue homo? Maaf deh, mending gue meluk Hermione aja, weee~ " Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kankurou yang masih menangis, dan kemudian 'hampir' memeluk Hermione.

" Nanadaime! Lu gila?! Jangan memelukku, dasar Troll! " Chavaly tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hermione dan nampaknya Hinata akan mendiami Naruto beberapa hari kedepan. Naruto? Dia ikut bergabung dengan Kankurou dipojokan.

( abaikan, back to scene! )

* * *

" hey Naruto! Kau tak menyapa atau sekedar memelukku? " Kankurou menatap Naruto datar.

" untuk apa memelukmu? Aku sudah punya Hinata, aku tak perlu kau untuk jadi _Harem_ ku Kankurou, Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untukku " Naruto membalas tatapan Kankurou dengan datar pula. Maka terjadilah _death glare_ antara dua ninja yang emosional ini.

" Kankurou, hentikan itu. " ucap Gaara membuat Kankurou mendapat tatapan mengejek dari Naruto.

' _awas kau Naruto! Akan kubalas lain kali! ' batin Kankurou._

Gaara kemudian duduk disamping Hermione, membuat jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Namun Hermione masih memasang muka yang 'biasa'. Kemudian Gaara memesan Ramen. Namun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, sehingga Kankurou terlihat bete.

" Gaara, kau tau kami disini dari siapa? Apa kalian tadi kerumah Naruto? " tanya Shikamaru, orang yang ditanyanya hanya mengangguk. Kankurou kembali bete karena yang ditanya hanya Gaara.

" kau Chavaly atau Hermione? " kini Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hermione.

" Hermione Jean Granger. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu secara langsung, Kazekage-sama. " walau terkejut ditanya oleh Gaara, Hermione berusaha bersikap biasa.

' _Hermione Jean Granger? Sepertinya dia bukan orang sini. Dan, aku bisa merasakan chakranya belum terkontrol, namun ada sesuatu yang seperti chakra, namun berwarna jingga. Dan itu sudah sangat terkontrol dengan baik. Aku pernah melihat, bahwa ninja – ninja yang lain juga mempunyai chakra yang aneh itu. Namun kami tak pernah tau bagaimana untuk mengontrol chakra aneh itu. ' Batin Gaara,_ tentu saja, tokoh utama wanita kita ini bisa membaca pikiran Gaara, juga temannya, Chavaly.

Hermione dan Chavaly saling berpandangan. Sepertinya Kazekage ini sangatlah... cerdas? Dia bisa langsung menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hermione dan bahwa Hermione bukanlah Kunoichi seperti Temari ataupun Hinata.

" saya juga. " Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam. Setelah makan, Hermione dan Naruto mengobrol tentang hubungan Dunia Sihir dengan Dunia Ninja. Gaara hanya melihat mereka berdua mengobrol. Kankurou sekarang sudah tertidur, Shikamaru pergi keluar untuk jalan – jalan sebentar, Hinata dan Temari asyik mengobrol sesuatu yang tak akan dimengerti lelaki ataupun Hermione dan Chavaly, Chavaly membaca buku Sejarah Konoha diluar. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Temari dan Shikamaru langsung pulang kerumah mereka dengan membawa Kankurou yang masih saja mengorok didalam tidurnya. ( " Kankurou! Kau bertambah gendut! " " ini menyusahkan saja " " apa kau bilang?! Dia adik iparmu pemalas! " ) Gaara ikut rombongan Naruto karena ia disuruh onee-san nya untuk menjemput Shikadai walau ia yakin Shikadai tak akan menolak jika menginap dirumah Naruto. Setelah sampai dirumah, Chavaly langsung kekamar untuk tidur karena sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam lewat. Hinata juga langsung melihat keadaan Himawari dan ia juga memanggil Boruto dan Shikadai dikamar Boruto. Ternyata Shikadai sudah tertidur, namun Boruto masih asyik bermain playstation sendirian.

" jaa Shikadai " Boruto melambaikan tangan kearah sahabatnya yang sudah ingin pulang kerumahnya.

" aku pamit, Naruto, Hinata-chan, Hermione-san "

Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Gaara. Gaara membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, namun Naruto dan Hermione pasti bisa melihatnya.

' _hey, lihatlah. Senyumnya manis, dia mirip Harry saat tersenyum. Senyuman untuk sahabatkah? '_

Setelah Gaara dan Shikadai menghilang dari pandangan, mereka berempat segera masuk kerumah Naruto. Boruto langsung masuk kamarnya untuk makan atau bermain lagi setelah mendapatkan ramennya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mesum(?) kearah Hinata yang membuat Hinata blushing hebat, kemudian mereka berdua masuk kamar mereka. Hermione hanya tertawa geli melihat dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta walau umur pernikahan mereka sudah cukup lama.

' _kapan aku seperti mereka? Harry, kau pasti sekarang juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan mereka bukan? Kau pasti bahagia bersama Luna sekarang. '_

Hermione segera masuk kekamarnya dan melihat kalender. 2 Februari…

" sebentar lagi 14 Februari, aku yakin sekarang Mrs. Weasley sedang repot mempersiapkan pernikahan Harry. Aku ragu bahwa aku bisa melihat pernikahan Harry dengan senyuman bahagia. " Hermione bergumam pelan.

Ia kemudian duduk dikursi yang ia dan Chavaly untuk membaca. Hermione melihat foto ia dan Harry saling berangkulan, masih segar di ingatan Hermione kapan foto itu diambil. Foto itu diambil saat tahun keempat. Waktu itu ia dan Harry sedang berada dipinggir danau dan tiba – tiba Colin memfoto mereka yang sedang duduk berdua karena saat itu Ron masih marah kepada Harry. Kemudian Harry meminta Colin untuk memfoto ia dan Hermione. _" untuk kenang – kenangan. Siapa tau aku gagal dan mati ditugas pertama. "_ perkataan Harry itu masih terngiang di kepala Hermione.

" Harry, kau sekarang masih hidup dan akan meninggalkanku. " air mata yang berkilauan itu mulai turun membasahi pipi Hermione yang putih. Hermione menangis dalam diam. Dalam tangisnya Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang menghangatkannya. Itu membuat Hermione berhenti menangis. Hermione merasa nyaman dengan sesuatu itu. Saat ia menoleh kearah jendela, ia bisa melihat sesosok Harry, namun, itu patung! Ya, patung Harry yang terbuat dari pasir. Patung tersebut tersenyum kepada Hermione dan kemudian berubah kembali menjadi pasir yang diterbangkan oleh angin malam.

" Thanks… " Hermione tersenyum dan kemudian tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **.**

" ada yang menangis ya? Kau sudah menghiburnya? " angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya yang tertata rapi, membuat rambut merah itu kembali ke bentuk asalnya yang acak – acakkan. didepannya tampak sebuah patung beruang yang terbuat dari pasir.

" _**sudah Gaara, namun aku rasa ia bukan seorang kunoichi atau pun orang yang berasal dari dunia Shinobi ini. "**_

" bukan orang sini kah? Bagaimana rupanya? Kenapa ia menangis dan bagaimana cara kau menghiburnya? " Gaara punya firasat bahwa yang menangis adalah Hermione teman Naruto itu. Gaara bisa melihat matanya yang diliputi kesedihan, namun kesedihan itu harus ditutupi, dan tak boleh ada orang yang tahu. Mata itu persis seperti mata Gaara dulu.

" _**wanita itu berambut keriting cokelat lebat, masih muda, mungkin seumuranmu Gaara. Dia menangis karena seseorang yang berharga, aku menghiburnya dengan mengambil wujud lelaki itu dan tersenyum padanya. "**_

" _ternyata aku betul. Hermione-san itu. "_

" bagaimana wajah lelaki itu? " Gaara memainkan pasir yang ada ditangannya, angin malam masih setia menemani Gaara diatas atap rumah itu.

" _**memakai kacamata, ia jangkung, punya bekas luka petir didahinya, dan berambut hitam acak – acakan "**_

" baiklah, terima kasih kau telah menghiburnya. " pasir – pasir itu sekarang menghilang diterbangkan angin.

' _orang yang berharga ya? Dia adalah aku yang dulu sebelum bertemu Naruto. '_

" semoga kau cepat menemukan penggantinya. " gumam Gaara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" kau mau ikut aku, Hermione-chan dan Chavaly-chan? " ajak Hinata menatap penuh harap kearah Hermione dan Chavaly.

" kau pergilah Hermione, kau tampak stress beberapa malam ini. Kau bisa refreshing diri. Biar aku dan Rendsy yang mengatur jadwal nanti. " ucap Chavaly.

" tapi, tak adil Chavaly. " Hermione mengatakan itu sambil memasukkan buku – buku kedalam tas manik kecilnya.

" tak apa Mione, aku tak mau melihatmu seperti tadi malam " Chavaly mengedipkan matanya kepada Hermione. Hermione hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

" ka…u, belum tidur? " Chavaly menggelengkan kepalanya.

" ayo Hermione-chan, kita pergi sekarang. Kami pergi dulu, Chavaly-chan. " Hinata menarik tangan Hermione untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan Hermione hanya menurut. Setelah cukup jauh dari rumahnya, Hinata melepaskan tangan Hermione.

" nanti kau akan aku kenalkan dengan sahabat – sahabatku, kami sering berkumpul seperti ini. Tempat pertemuannya sering berubah – ubah supaya tidak bosan. Hari ini kami berkumpul dirumah Kurenai-sensei. Dia guruku. Nah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. "

" HINATA-CHAN! MINGGIR! " setelah mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu, Hermione dan Hinata dengan sigap segera melompat kepinggir jalan.

Dari kejauhan mereka berdua bisa melihat debu – debu dijalanan berterbangan, seperti saat balapan kuda ditanah yang kering. Derap – derap kaki terdengar oleh telinga mereka, sesaat kemudian Hermione dan Hinata tidak dapat melihat apa – apa lagi karena semuanya tertutupi oleh debu. Namun, dengan cepat debu tersebut menghilang. Setelah debu tersebut menghilang, Hermione dan Hinata bisa melihat biang keladi dari semua debu ini.

Dua orang kunoichi itu menempelkan tangan mereka dipintu rumah tersebut. Mereka nampak kelelahan namun sorot kegembiraan juga terlihat dari mata mereka berdua.

Kunoichi pertama berambut pendek berwarna pink, sedangkan yang lain berambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu dan setengah poninya dibiarkan terurai. Dari aura mereka berdua, Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah Kunoichi yang tempramental, dan mereka seperti sangat menakutkan saat marah.

" AKU DULUAN YANG SAMPAI JIDAT! "

" AKU DULUAN YANG SAMPAI PIG! "

Mereka berdua berteriak pada waktu yang bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka terlibat death glare dan akhirnya mereka tertawa. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut tertawa. Hermione yang bingung hanya tersenyum.

" Hinata-chan, dia siapa? " tanya wanita berambut pink sambil menunjuk Hermione.

" jidat, tidak sopan menunjuk orang seperti itu! "

" kenapa? Kau juga penasaran bukan? "

Hinata dan Hermione segera menyusul dua kunoichi yang masih terlibat adu mulut didepan pintu itu. Hinata kemudian memperkenalkan Hermione.

" Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ini Hermione. Hermione-chan, yang berambut pendek pink itu Sakura-chan, yang berambut panjang pirang dan diikat satu itu Ino-chan. Mereka sahabat – sahabat dekatku. Kau sudah membaca biografi mereka bukan? "

" ya, aku sudah membacanya. Kalau tidak salah, Sakura-san dulu satu tim dengan Nanadaime bukan? " Hermione tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura dan Ino.

" ya, aku satu tim dengan Naruto. Ngomong – ngomong Hinata, apa Naruto sangat sibuk? Biasanya dia selalu berkunjung kerumahku, namun sekarang sudah lama ia tak datang. Atau dia sakit? " Sakura mulai menunjukkan wajah cemasnya.

" jidat, tumben kau khawatir dengan Naruto, apa kau sudah lelah ditinggal Sasuke-kun? Hati – hati Hinata-chan, nanti dia malah merebut Naruto darimu! " Ino mulai menggoda Sakura yang mukanya sedang bertambah merah, entah malu atau marah. Nampaknya ia marah karena sekarang empat sudut siku – siku mulai muncul di jidatnya. Hinata? Hinata sudah tau bahwa perkataan Ino adalah candaan, jadi ia hanya tersenyum geli.

" INO-PIG! Apa salah aku perhatian dengan rekanku sendiri?! Lebih baik aku daripada kau! Dan Sasuke-kun itu suamiku! Dia sudah memilihku! Asal kau tau, Sai juga pernah menjadi rekan setim ku! " Hinata kemudian tertawa. Kesabaran Ino tampaknya sudah mulai menipis. Hermione segera mengambil tindakan supaya tidak terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti tadi.

' _Sasuke. Dia sahabatnya Nanadaime yang pernah berkhianatkan? Kalau tidak salah, Sakura-san adalah istrinya. '_

" ehm, Sakura-san, keadaan Nanadaime baik – baik saja. Kemarin aku mendengar bahwa ia juga telah lama tak mengunjungimu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kerumahmu, Sakura-san. " ujar Hermione.

" arigato, ne, Hermione-san! " Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Sakura.

" yosh, yosh. Ayo kita masuk. Aku yakin Kurenai-sensei sudah-" ajakan Ino tiba – tiba terputus karena pintu yang ada dihadapan mereka tiba – tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita yang sudah mulai menua. Walau sudah mulai menua, wanita itu tetaplah cantik. Hermione yakin bahwa wanita itu saat muda sangatlah cantik.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam lebat yang indah. Matanya berwarna merah menyala. Wanita itu tidak tinggi dan juga tidak pendek, sedang – sedang saja untuk ukuran badannya.

' _apa semua wanita dan kunoichi diKonoha ini cantik? '_

" oh, aku sudah yakin kalau yang berteriak tadi kalian berdua. Ayo masuk, Temari sudah menunggu. Oh, siapa kau? "

" perkenalkan, aku Hermione Jean Granger. Aku tamu Nanadaime. " Hermione memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Kurenai-sensei, ini Hermione. Aku yang mengajaknya kesini. Ah ya, Hermione-chan, ini Kurenai-sensei. Dia senseiku. "

" selamat datang diKonoha, Hermione. Ayo-"

" kenapa anda lama sekali Kurenai-sensei? Oh, ada Hermione-chan, ayo masuk, " Temari dengan secara mengejutkan sudah berada di samping Kurenai. Mereka kemudian segera masuk kedalam.

" Temari-chan, kau sudah mengenal Hermione-san dari awal ya? " tanya Sakura sambil memakan biskuit yang sudah disediakan oleh Kurenai.

" tentu sudah. Tadi malam aku kerumah Naruto dan bertemu dengannya. Malahan dia mungkin menjadi adik iparku setelah menikah dengan adik bungsuku. " mata Hermione yang tengah minum teh langsung membesar mendengar penjelasan Temari. Untung dia bisa menahan supaya tak menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Namun ia tetap tersedak dan terbatuk. Yang lain malah lebih histeris dari Hermione –kecuali Hinata– Ino dan Sakura berteriak dan Kurenai malah tertawa.

" KA…U DENGAN GAARA? " Ino berteriak.

" TAK AKU KIRA TERNYATA GAARA BUKAN HOMO! " setelah mengatakan hal itu, tak pelak Sakura langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Temari.

" Kazekage kita sekarang sudah dewasa. Hahaha " Kurenai hanya tertawa.

Hinata juga tertawa melihat semua itu.

' _jangan memerah! Ayo, bersikap biasa! Merlin! Kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali seperti ini! '_

" anu… Temari-chan, aku… "

" sudahlah Hermione-chan! Aku tau kau menyukai adikku! Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu. "

Sakura dan Ino masih sibuk berceloteh ria.

" Gaara, kau suka dengan wanita? Itu tak mungkin! Cha! "

" Gaara? Aku tak percaya. "

" aku masih normal, Sakura. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **makasih udah mau baca fic saya ^^**

 **oh ya, disini, pasir - pasir itu bisa ngomong, tapi cuma sama Gaara. dan Gaara itu suka ngehibur orang - orang yang sedih dengan pasir - pasir itu.**

 **ok, mumpung udah masuk bulan Ramadhan, Brune minta maaf ya kalau ada salah ^^**


	3. This is Love?

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan yang lain : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Harry, Hermione dan yang lain : JK. Rowling.**

 **.**

 **OC : Rendsy Meshach Cetta ( L ) dan Chavaly Kakessy Hatheky ( P ).**

 **.**

 **Warning : typo(s), jalan cerita yang ga jelas dan ga nyambung, dan lain - lain.**

 **A/N =**

Maaf ya kalo Brune selalu telat update :') soalnya, ayah Brune bulan Desember kemaren meninggal. Mohon do'anya ya :') yah ibaratnya Brune lagi berduka.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

" aku masih normal, Sakura. "

Mereka yang ada didalam ruangan itu sontak menolehkan kepala mereka kearah jendela yang terbuka. Mereka bisa melihat Gaara dengan mode coolnya sedang berjongkok dijendela. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Beda dengan saat ia tadi malam saat ia pergi dengan Kankurou. Hal itu membuat muka Hermione memerah, sedangkan Ino berteriak ga jelas.

" GAARA! KAU MANIS SEKALI! " setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ino langsung dijitak Sakura.

" PIG! MAU KAU KEMANAKAN SAI, HAH? " Sakura sebenarnya juga terpesona oleh Gaara, namun ia masih bisa mengontrolnya.

" Gaara! Kenapa kau kesini? Mana Kankurou? " tanya Temari mengabaikan dua makhluk tadi.

Gaara segera turun dari jendela dan kembali duduk disamping Hermione seperti tadi malam.

" dia masih tidur. Dan, Temari nee-san, apa maksudmu aku dan Hermione-san akan menikah? " Gaara berbicara dengan nada datar.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Gaara, Hermione tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Selama ini Hermione tidak pernah gagal melakukan Ligilimens, kecuali terhadap Harry dan Draco. Dan sekarang ia tak bisa melakukannya kepada Gaara? Apa kemampuan Hermione sudah berkurang? Atau… apa?

" kau punya banyak kesamaan dengan Hermione-chan, Gaara. Kau juga sudah tua. Ingat itu, Gaara. Apalagi kau seorang Kazekage! " Gaara hanya menatap datar sang kakak yang ganas itu.

" aku masih muda, kau mungkin yang tua " gumam Gaara tak jelas. Namun Temari tentu bisa mengartikannya, walau empat sudut siku – siku kembali muncul didahinya, ia dengan cepat mengabaikan adik lelakinya itu. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat Gaara.

" aku permisi keluar sebentar, Kurenai-sensei. " Kurenai dan yang lain menatap bingung Hermione yang sudah berdiri.

" Hermione-chan, kau tak marah kan? " tanya Hinata kepada Hermione.

" hm? Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tak marah " Hermione tersenyum dan segera keluar. Temari yang awalnya duduk disamping Hermione segera mendekati Gaara.

" dia tak marah tuh. Lampu hijau untukmu. " ucap Temari pelan didekat telinga Gaara. Gaara menghembuskan nafas.

" sudahlah, Temari nee-san! Aku pulang saja. "

" halahh, sekarang kau marah padaku? " Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan kakak perempuannya itu dan segera keluar. Sebenarnya ia bukan ingin pulang, Gaara ingin menyusul Hermione diluar. Tapi kalau ia bilang begitu pada onee-sannya, tentu ia kan mendapat senyuman jahil sebagai hadiahnya.

Setelah sampai diluar, Hermione segera duduk dibawah pohon yang berumput dan mengeluarkan buku Tokoh – Tokoh Dibalik Perang Shinobi Keempat, ia juga mengeluarkan dokumen – dokumen yang Harry berikan sebelum ia pergi dari dunia sihir.

' _Harry… '_

" Hermione-san. Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu? " lamunan Hermione tentang Harry terputus karena Gaara tiba – tiba sudah duduk disampingnya sambil bersandar dibatang pohon.

" Harry… " gumam Hermione tanpa sadar. Sebagian pikirannya masih tertuju pada Harry.

" Harry? Apa dia laki – laki berkacamata itu? " Gaara menutup matanya dan menghirup lebih banyak oksigen. Udara diKonoha lebih banyak mengandung oksigen daripada disuna, tentu saja. Jika diSuna, kau hanya bisa melihat gurun – gurun pasir yang luas, yang selalu menerbangkan pasir – pasir. Namun diKonoha kita bisa melihat hutan – hutan hijau yang selalu menghasilkan oksigen setiap detik.

" ah, Kazekage-sama. Bagaimana anda tau tentang Harry? "

" pasir – pasir yang memberitahuku. Tadi malam kau menangis, karena lelaki itu kan? Panggil aku Gaara. Kazekage sedang berada diSuna sekarang. Yang berada disini Gaara. "

' _aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa perasaan ini? Harry, kenapa aku merasakan bahwa ia mirip denganmu? '_

" ba…baiklah, Gaara. Anda? Pasir? "

' _patung Harry tadi malam kah? '_

" kenapa dengan Harry? Kenapa kau menangis karena laki – laki itu? " Gaara kini menatap manik hazel Hermione yang mulai berkaca – kaca.

' _oh tidak, jangan menangis disini. Nanti Temari nee-san mengira aku melakukan sesuatu padamu. '_

" Harry, dia sahabatku. Aku bahagia. Sekarang dia sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan akan menikah sebentar lagi. " Hermione berusaha tersenyum saat ia menjelaskan kepada Gaara. Namun Gaara bisa melihat bahwa Hermione memaksakan senyumnya.

" kau menyukainya. " ucap Gaara dingin.

" eh, ti-tidak kok! Harry itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Lagipula ia akan menikah dengan salah satu sahabatku, Luna. " Hermione kini bisa sepenuhnya tersenyum. Namun bagi Gaara senyumnya masih terlihat aneh.

" ah, sudahlah Kaze-, eh, Gaara. " Hermione sekarang mengacuhkan Gaara yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang berpikir.

' _bagaimana supaya membuatnya tidak bersedih lagi? Aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Saat orang yang kita cintai malah menikah dengan sahabat kita sendiri. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan obat dari rasa sakit itu. '_

Walau peristiwa itu sudah lama, namun ia masih bisa mengingat itu dengan jelas. Rasa sakit didadanya juga masih terasa sama seperti dulu. Sekelebatan bayangan seorang gadis berambut indigo muncul di matanya. Tiba – tiba Gaara merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Sesak. Perih. Sakit. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dihatinya. Semakin lama, rasa sakit itu semakin besar.

' _TIDAK! JANGAN SEKARANG! '_ Gaara sekarang meringis. Hermione yang berada disampingnya bisa melihat Gaara yang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Kazekage-sama! Anda kenapa?! "

" a…aku t-tak ap…a " Gaara mencoba tersenyum kepada Hermione. Entah kenapa, saat melihat Hermione rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

" kau serius Kazekage-sama? " Hermione sekarang terlihat sangat cemas. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara.

" tersenyumlah. Tolong. " Hermione yang mendapat permintaan aneh dari Sang Kazekage hanya menatap bingung Sang Kazekage tersebut.

" ap- "

" tersenyumlah. Kumohon. "

Hermione kemudian tersenyum walau ia masih bingung. Sesuai dengan dugaan Gaara, saat Hermione tersenyum, rasa sakitnya mulai hilang.

" arigato, Hermione-chan. " ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus.

" APA?! LIHAT! GAARA TERSENYUM! " Gaara dan Hermione sontak menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pintu yang sekarang terbuka sedikit dan mereka berdua bisa melihat Ino, terlihat syok, Sakura yang terlihat akan marah kepada Ino karena membuat mereka ketahuan menguping, Kurenai hanya tetawa canggung, dan Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia.

Temari berlari kecil kearah Gaara dan langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Temari menangis bahagia dipundak adik bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Gaara sibuk meronta mencoba melepaskan kakaknya yang malah semakin erat memeluknya. Dan Hermione hanya bisa menonton semua itu.

" hiks… Gaara, k-kau sudah dewasa! Cepatlah menikah dengan Hermione-chan! " Gaara tertegun mendengar perkataan Temari. Kenapa dari awal kakak perempuannya ini sibuk menjodohkannya dengan Hermione? Tidak mungkin alasannya karena Gaara sudah tua. Tsunade bahkan lebih tua daripada dia.

" ah sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu, nee-san. " Gaara dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu setelah berhasil melepaskan kakak perempuan tersayangnya itu.

" kau tak berlebihan, Temari? " tanya Kurenai khawatir jika Gaara akan marah.

" aku yakin dia tak marah. " ujar Temari sambil tersenyum lebar.

" anu, Temari-chan. Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Aku takut ia benar – benar marah. " gumam Hermione pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Temari yang sekarang duduk ditempat Gaara tadi dan yang lain juga ikut duduk.

" Hermione-chan, mungkin mulai besok kau harus memanggilku nee-chan? Biasanya dia akan langsung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan seorang gadis jika ia sedang dikabarkan dekat dengan gadis itu. Namun ia tak pernah berkata ia tak menyukaimu bukan, Hermione-chan? Aku yakin, kau adalah wanita keempat yang disukai Gaara. "

" keempat?! " Ino kembali berteriak. Sedangkan Kurenai dan Sakura hanya membelalakkan mata mereka.

" Temari-chan, siapa saja yang pernah disukai oleh Gaara-kun? " tanya Hinata.

" em, " wajah Temari mulai menunjukkan kecemasan. Kenapa ia bisa keceplosan begini?

" yang pertama tentu kaa-chan kami, yang kedua tentu saja aku. Yang ketiga-"

" siapa?! Aku bukan? "

" INO-PIG! Bagaimana dengan Sai-kun! Gaara juga tidak mungkin suka denganmu! "

" kau iri kan JIDAT?! Aku heran kenapa Sasuke-kun mau dengan wanita sepertimu! "

" sudah, sudah! Kalian selalu saja bertengkar! Temari, siapa wanita ketiga yang disukai Kazekage? " Kurenai terlihat sangat penasaran dengan siapa wanita beruntung yang disukai Gaara.

" anu, namanya Hi-" belum selesai Temari menyebutkan nama wanita yang beruntung itu, tiba – tiba terdengar suara teriakan Naruto. Rumah Kurenai memang dekat dengan kantor Hokage, jadi Kurenai sudah sering mendengar teriakan Hokage ketujuh itu.

" Naruto-kun?! Dia kenapa? " Hinata terlihat sangat cemas, Hermione dan yang lainnya juga terkejut –kecuali Kurenai–.

" Hinata, Naruto tak apa. Yakinlah padaku. Aku sudah sering mendengar ia berteriak seperti ini. "

" tapi, maaf Kurenai-sensei. Aku rasa aku harus memeriksa keadaan Naruto-kun. Aku takut ia kenapa – kenapa. Hermione-chan, kau mau ikut denganku atau tinggal disini? "

" aku ikut denganmu saja, Hinata-chan! " tanpa sadar Hermione terlalu bersemangat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia segera membawa buku – buku dan dokumen – dokumen tadi ditangan.

" kalau begitu aku juga ingin pulang menemui Gaara. Aku pamit. " Temari pun terlihat sedikit bersemangat seperti Hermione. Dia pulang dengan berlari sangat cepat.

" kalau begitu, tinggal aku dan Ino saja disini? Lebih baik aku ikut dengan Hinata, dan menemui Naruto. Hinata-chan, tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu! " Sakura mengejar Hinata dan Hermione yang sudah mulai menjauh.

" Ino, kau tinggal disini atau mau pulang? " tanya Kurenai.

" aku disini saja Kurenai-sensei. " setelah itu mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Kurenai.

 **.**

 **.**

" da-dari mana kau-"

" chakra mereka tak biasa dan itu sudah telatih. Kau tak mau memberitahuku? "

Bimbang. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Ia memang berencana memberitahukan Gaara tentang identitas Hermione dan kawan – kawan sebenarnya. Namun, ia belum berdiskusi dengan Hermione dan yang lain. Dan ia tak mau mengambil keputusan sepihak.

" anu, Gaara-" ucapan Naruto terputus karena pintu ruangan Hokage sudah ambruk kelantai karena ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya. Naruto bisa melihat tangan seseorang yang telah menjebol pintu ruangannya ini. Hey! Tunggu! Tangan itu persis seperti tangan Sakura-chan.

" Naruto-kun! "

" Naruto! "

" Nanadaime! "

Tiga orang wanita itu menyebutkan nama – nama panggilan mereka untuk Naruto dengan serempak seperti paduan suara yang berbeda lagu(?).

Jantung Gaara seperti berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat wanita yang sejak awal selalu ada dipikirannya. Muka Hermione segera memerah saat mendapati Gaara sudah berada didepannya. Kenapa lelaki ini selalu ada dimanapun Hermione berada? Atau malah kebalikannya?.

" NARUTO-BAKA! " Sakura segera menjitak kepala Naruto sang Hokage desa Konoha.

" ITTEI! " Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura. Kekuatan wanita ini tak pernah berubah. Makin tua, semakin kuat. Seperti Tsunade baa-chan.

" BAKA! ASAL KAU TAU, TERIAKANMU TERDENGAR SAMPAI RUMAH KURENAI-SENSEI, BAKA! "

 **.**

" dengar, Kurenai-sensei! Sakura berteriak seperti suaranya tidak keras saja. " Kurenai hanya tertawa melihat Ino menggelembungkan pipinya.

 **.**

" gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan. " Naruto kini tengah diomeli oleh Sakura. Hinata hanya tertawa geli melihat suaminya tengah diomeli oleh sahabatnya.

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menghindar dari pria ini? Kalaupun Hermione sendirian, mungkin pasir – pasir selalu mengawasinya?

Gaara ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Hermione. Hermione melihat Gaara, Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan langsung tersenyum jahil. Hermione yang melihatnya hanya bingung karena senyum yang… errr… bisa disebut menawan?

Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hermione dan berbicara tepat didekat telinganya. Tanpa sengaja rambut Gaara menyentuh leher jenjang milik Hermione.

" kau menyukaiku? " suara Gaara membuat Hermione merinding. Ia benar – benar tak tahan dperlakukan seperti ini. Hermione akhirnya hanya menutup matanya.

" ehem! " setelah mendengar 'ehem'an Sakura, Gaara langsung menjauhkan kepalanya, Hermione juga membuka matanya dan sekarang mukanya sudah lebih merah dari rambut Gaara.

" Gaara! Kalau kau mau melakukan itu, akan aku pinjamkan kamarku! Jangan disini! Soalnya disini ada Sakura-" Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan muka Happy-Go-Lucky.

" MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU ADA AKU?! " Happy-Go-Lucky milik Naruto langsung berubah menjadi stress Hashirama.

" anu-, Nanadaime, ka-kami ti-dak melakukan i-itu! "

" arigato Naruto. Akan aku pikirkan " Gaara tersenyum jahil. Semua orang ada diruangan itu hanya melongo tak percaya. Melihat Gaara tersenyum saja itu sudah sebuah keajaiban, apa lagi melihat Gaara yang sedang tersenyum jahil dengan muka 'hentai'nya. Gaara dengan cepat menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

" ehem. Berhubung Hermione-chan sudah berada disini, bisa kau jelaskan Naruto, pertanyaan ku tadi? " tanya Gaara. Kini ia sudah berada dalam mode dinginnya lagi.

" CHAN? KAU MEMANGGILNYA HERMIONE-CHAN? " Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tanpa disadari, ia sekarang sudah bisa menyebutkan nama Hermione dengan benar.

" akhirnya anda bisa menyebutkan nama saya dengan benar, Nanadaime. " Hermione tersenyum manis.

" refleks! Um, baiklah, namun aku harus bertanya pada Her-Moi-Nee-chan. Ah, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya lagi! Hermy-chan, -aku panggil lagi begitu saja ya?- ayo ikut aku keruangan kalian. Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Gaara, tunggulah sebentar disini. " Hermione ditarik oleh Naruto. Mereka meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

Hermione dan Naruto segera pergi keruangan dimana Hermione dan teman – temannya akan bekerja selama berada diKonoha. Naruto segera membukakan pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu bersama Hermione. Didalam ruangan itu Hermione bisa melihat Chavaly dengan serius sedang membaca dokumen – dokumen penting. Sedangkan Rendsy? Dia sekarang dengan nyenyaknya tidur di tempat tidur. Apa? Tempat tidur?...

" RENDSY MESHACH CETTA! KENAPA KAU TIDUR SAAT BEKERJA?! " Hermione berteriak. Dia sekarang benar – benar marah. Beginikah kelakuan Rendsy jika tak ada Hermione?

Rendsy segera terbangun. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hermione dalam mode monsternya. Sekarang rambut Hermione benar benar sudah terangkat keatas. Kesabaran Hermione sudah habis.

" ah, anu, Hermione, a-aku… "

" RENDSY! KAU… "

" ternyata, dia sama seperti Sakura-chan. Dia itu sangat menakutkan. " gumam Naruto tak jelas.

" HUH? APA KAU MENGATAKAN SESUATU? " Hermione membentak Naruto. Naruto melihat wajah Hermione yang sudah sangat mirip dengan 'monster', oh bukan, Hermione lebih mirip dengan Sakura-chan. Bukankah Sakura-chan itu 'monster'?

" ah, a-anu, t-ti-tidak. "

" Mione, tenangkan dirimu. Kenapa kau jadi begini? " Chavaly menatap adegan tadi dengan bosan.

" eh. Kau betul Chavaly. Sejak kapan aku jadi tempramental seperti ini? " Hermione termenung sendiri.

' _wanita ga jelas '_ Naruto menatap datar Hermione. Namun buru – buru ia mengosongkan pikirannya.

" aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? "

" um, Hermione, sorry. Aku- " Rendsy mencoba menjelaskan, namun Hermione malah kembali 'menjadi monster'.

" APA LAGI ALASAN YANG MAU KAU BERIKAN, HA? ATAU KAU MAU AKU KUTUK MENJADI-"

" aaaa-, tidak tidak! Sorry Hermione! Maafkan aku! " Rendsy berteriak histeris. Ia punya 'pengalaman' tak baik dengan kutukan Hermione dimasa lalu, dan ia tak mau hal itu terulang kembali.

" hentikan. Mione, Nanadaime, kenapa anda kesini? Mione, bukannya kau sedang bersama Hinata-chan? " tanya Chavaly.

" akan aku jelaskan, sesudah mereka menjelaskan kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini. Alomohora! " Hermione mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah pintu, kemudian pintu itu tiba – tiba terbuka. Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, dan Kakashi ( eh, sejak kapan lu ada disini? ) langsung terjatuh kelantai. Sakura berada paling bawah, Hinata menimpa Sakura, Gaara berada diatas Hinata, dan Kakashi yang langsung berdiri.

' _mati aku! Semoga ia tak melihat! Bisa rusak reputasiku dimata orang – orang ini! '_ Kakashi mulai keringat dingin.

" HEY! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI? KA-KALIAN MENGUPING YA? DAN KAU, KAKASHI-SENSEI? SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI? DAN, KENAPA? " Naruto berteriak histeris.

Gaara langsung berdiri setelah mendengar Naruto berteriak.

" oh, ini mulai menyusahkan Naruto, kenapa kau selalu- " Shikamaru tiba – tiba datang dan tak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya, ia kemudian tertawa.

" hahahahaha, oi, Sakura, kau- hahahaha " Shikamaru tertawa terpingkal – pingkal melihat Sakura yang 'tertidur' dilantai.

Tiga sudut siku – siku muncul didahi Sakura, Hinata yang merasa bahaya dari bawah segera melompat kesamping Kakashi-sensei. Aura Sakura sekarang sudah menggelap, ia sudah benar – benar marah dipermalukan oleh Shikamaru. Shikamarupun menghentikan tawanya. Perlahan – lahan Sakura mulai berdiri.

" Shikamaru… kau… cha- " tiba – tiba Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya.

" ow, gomen Sakura, aku masih sayang dengan tubuhku. " Shikamaru telah menggunakan Kagemane no Jutsu.

Walau ia tak bisa bergerak namun inner Sakura masih mengamuk. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit kewalahan. Mata Sakura masih melotot marah.

" lepaskan saja dia, Shikamaru-san, " ujar Chavaly. Shikamaru kemudian melepaskan Sakura.

" Shikamaru-"

" oke, kenapa kalian semua ada disini? " potong Hermione.

" anu, itu, eh, Hermione-chan, ka-kami penasaran kau mau apa dengan Naruto-kun. " jelas Hinata dengan muka yang memerah. Hermione hanya melongo tak percaya.

" Hinata-chan, aku tak tertarik dengan Nanadaime. " ujar Hermione tajam dan sukses membuat Naruto nangis darah.

" lalu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? " tanya Sakura yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

" maaf, Nanadaime. Saya rasa kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Harry. " ujar Chavaly tenang.

" _harry lagi? "_ pikir Gaara.

" tapi Chavaly-chan… " ucapan Naruto terputus oleh Sakura.

" apa maksud kalian dengan si 'Harry' itu? " tanya Sakura.

" um, Halo? "


End file.
